Copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) and a co-monomer according to the formula: FSO2—CF2—CF2—O—CF(CF3)—CF2—O—CF═CF2 are known and sold in sulfonic acid form, i.e., with the FSO2— end group hydrolyzed to HSO3—, under the trade name Nafion® by DuPont Chemical Company, Wilmington, Del. Nafion® is commonly used in making polymer electrolyte membranes for use in fuel cells.
Copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) and a co-monomer according to the formula: FSO2—CF2—CF2—O—CF═CF2 are known and used in sulfonic acid form, i.e., with the FSO2— end group hydrolyzed to HSO3—, in making polymer electrolyte membranes for use in fuel cells.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/325,278, filed Dec. 19, 2002, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a polymer electrolyte membrane having a thickness of 90 microns or less and comprising a polymer, said polymer comprising a highly fluorinated backbone and recurring pendant groups according to the formula:YOSO2—CF2—CF2—CF2—CF2—O-[polymer backbone]
where Y is H+ or a monovalent cation such as an alkali metal cation. Typically, the membrane is a cast membrane. Typically, the polymer has a hydration product of greater than 22,000. Typically, the polymer has an equivalent weight of 800–1200.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,512 discloses a polymer electrolyte membrane comprising an intimate mixture of an ionomeric polymer and a structural film-forming polymer. Optionally, one or both are crosslinked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,012 purportedly discloses a process for fluorinating a perfluoroelastomer which has previously been crosslinked by exposure to ionizing radiation, which purportedly results in a product with reduced outgassing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,567 purportedly discloses a process for direct fluorination of ethers in the presence of hydrogen fluoride scavengers such as sodium fluoride and potassium fluoride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,419 purportedly discloses a process for on-line film fluorination of a continuous polymer film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,024 purportedly discloses novel perfluoro chemicals and a method for the preparation thereof which may include fluorination with an excess of fluorine gas such that intermediate carbon radicals react with fluorine rather than each other.
Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3d ed., vol. 10, (1980) addresses direct fluorination at pages 840–855. At page 851, that reference states, “[F]luorocarbon polymers can be produced with chemical compositions very similar to polytetrafluoroethylene by the direct reaction of fluorine with polyethylene and the perfluoroanalogues of polypropylene and polystyrene can be prepared. These fluorocarbon polymers differ from the more familiar linear structures because carbon-carbon cross-linking occurs to a significant extent during fluorination.”